Lies
by MEXaRIcAN Devil666
Summary: This is a Zim POV angst thingy. The Tallest finally laid it on him, how much they hated him, how his whole life is a lie (hence the title) so, well, yeah. R
1. Zim

Lies  
  
MD666  
  
---------**********-------------  
  
No flames, and just read.  
  
----------------************--------  
  
Sick sons of bitches.  
  
They lied to me, this whole thing was nothing but a fraud, just to keep me in exile. HOW THE HELL WAS I SO STUPID! It IwasI obvious now that I look back on it. The defective robot, the planet no one ever heard of, the fact that I was so small, and no one my size I ever I have an "important" mission. What's the point? I now know, there's no way that I can stay here, I'm a waste of time. Heh, I've never felt so shitty before in my life, never quite as... dejected.  
  
Cuz I've been rejected.  
  
I feel so deprived of my life, and dignity that I should go over to the Dib-Monster's house, hand him a laser and let him shoot me. Dib, how could he ever think I was a threat? Me? A short, arrogant, little Irken. Irken, I looked up what my race is on this planet; annoy, bother, tiresome, boring. Hn, and that Jackson freak monster thought he hated his race.  
  
Dib  
  
He's the only remotely intelligent amongst these human filth bags. And Gaz, but she doesn't care for anything, or anyone. They have been such I Irks I To me since I've got here. They most likely wouldn't have been sucked into this repulsive plot that the shit head Tallest thought up. I think they wanted to me suffer, I wish they would have just killed me so I wouldn't have to go through this. But I guess that's what exile is for, huh? To make them feel lower than the dirt and this human Ihell I.  
  
In a way, this I is I my hell  
  
Maybe I should end it. Whats the point? There is none. Death seems logical. These humans see I suicide I as I sign of weakness, and cowardess. Well, I am week in the eyes of my own people, and in the eyes of the human-shit heads them selves. Is settled, I die tomorrow.  
  
But, how?  
  
I'll give GIR to Gaz, though she may not want it (who could blame her?) I'll let Dib know that he has won, I know he's going to just I love I that. And I'll blow up this base, The symbol of my rejection. That seems adequate. I'll take one of my lasers, and shoot my squidely spoog out. That is our main organ after all, I get that, I'm dead. That's it, I have nothing to live for.  
  
It's all been lies.  
  
The End  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Did you like? Hope so, and if u didn't, just shut the hell up and don't review. For the rest of you, R&R DANMIT!!! 


	2. Dib

Lies  
  
Ch. 2  
  
MD666  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
This chapter is Dib's P.O.V, since you guys seemed keen on the idea  
(Yes...to many books) So, yeah... just read it!!!  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
This is... not right.  
  
This was not suppose to happen, I wasn't suppose to win like this. But he thinks he can just come over here, say I won and give Gaz that dysfunctional robot!? I DON'T THINK SO!  
  
But I don't feel /too/ bad about it.  
  
I mean I /did/ win. Hold on, what did he say when he left? 'I shall plague your planet never again?' Something like that. What does that mean anyway? Is he going back to his home planet? No, can't be, it seems that his leaders did something. He said something about... 'Asshole Tallest...' Hold on, Zim uses Earth curses? Weird.  
  
Is he going to...TRY TO KILL HIMSELF!?!?  
  
Dude, that... wait. Why the HELL do I care in the first place?! I shouldn't care, but on the other hand. His body is a terrible thing to waste, Maybe I should request he /not/ blow him self up so I can send his body to a laboratory. That would be good... oh so good.  
  
But, his leaders.... The---er--- TALLEST!  
  
He has reported to him about Earth countless times! I'm sure these 'Tallest' have taken an interest in Earth, even if we are a bit of a dense race. I mean, I think it's safe to say that the Irkins are pretty arrogant. They might want to take over Earth anyway! Even if they let Zim go.  
  
This can't be good.  
  
I wonder if these a chance I can be overreacting? .... .... ..... No. I have to stop Zim from killing himself! He could be the reason between being free or enslaved by evil green men... and possibly women. I can still have a purpose!!! Yay.  
  
**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
That wasn't very angsty. Well, I'll try to make the more chapter more...self-hate filled. OK! Remember, if you don't like the story DON'T REVIEW!!! If you flames me * laughs insanely* well you can guess. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!! my life depends on your reviews! Not really but... JUST REVIEW! 


End file.
